Current developments in Computer Telephony Integration (CTI) leverage a broad array of contact center applications and flexible call-handling capabilities. In addition, contact channels have expanded from voice to include other applications such as email, web, fax and the like. A full recording of customer-agent interactions in this context requires recording the agent screen data visible to the agent during an interaction in addition to the audio data of the interaction.
Screen recording requires significant amounts of storage and ongoing synchronization between the agent screen recorded activity and audio data from the interactions. A significant challenge in this context is determining when to initiate and stop the recording. Conventionally, the only ability to detect screen activity and to record and correlate the screen activity with audio data is based on external controller availability. This may involve a dedicated service that translates the computer telephony integration (CTI) events received from the call exchange (PBX) and converts them to screen recording commands to start and stop recording.